JAW Book 1: Manifestation
by BA17
Summary: The high school life of normal Jasmine Reider is interrupted when a thug-like student arrives in her senior year. This student's arrival sets off a chain of events that will forever change Jasmine's world.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT **OWN HEROES AND/OR ANY MUSIC/LYRICS MENTIONED IN HERE. I only own the characters. That's it.

_**

* * *

Cast**_

_Emma Lahana as "Jasmine Reider"_

_Chris Evans as "Alexander McCollet"_

_John Vesely as "Wayne Goldsmith"

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1**

**Jasmine**

My head rolled back and forth on my pillow, a groan coming from my mouth. My eyes opened and closed rapidly, taking in my surroundings. Sunlight streamed through the window, enveloping the room in a blanket of warmth. Too bad I hated sunlight for the most part. I swore a colorful streak at my older brother for opening my blinds to annoy me, "Jerk."

I went through my daily morning routine, lazily dragging myself to high school. Alex was waiting at the entrance, searching for me, "Hey, Jazz. Wow, you look like hell." I ignored his comment as one of his cheap insults. Alexander McCollet was full of it, jokes and all. It was normal.

My first class of the semester was Spanish. Which made me wonder why I took it at all. My head suddenly exploded with anger and hatred. I lowered my head onto my desk and gritted my teeth, whispering, "What the hell?" I glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps, my head still throbbing. A new student was perched by the door frame, his arms crossed. Blond highlights were driven into his spiky, brown hair. He wore dark sunglasses, hiding whatever searching eyes he had. I could almost imagine his eyes flickering over the room. As I took in the rest of his attire, I realized what "type" he was. Arrogant, controlling, and he gets what he wants – whenever he wants it. Arrogant, controlling jerk for short. He expected everyone to bow down to him and do all his dirty work. Wow, I summed all that up in half a minute. New record.

His gaze flickered around the area I was sitting and I nearly panicked. _*Stay calm, Jasmine. You're a loner. Cast-out. Exile. He won't notice you. The rich kid of the crowd. He won't notice Jasmine Reider whose dad owns 4 Ferrais.*_ I thought to myself. Who am I kidding? He'll definitely see me. Then bam, it's over. I have no business with trouble-making, control freaks. I sunk down into my seat and let out a sigh of relief as his gaze passed right over me onto head cheerleader, Lauren. Good. He proceeded to walk over to Lauren, sitting down beside her in the empty seat nobody would take for fear of hearing her babble all class period long.

"Hey, there." The new guy said, holding out his hand for a handshake. _*Really original.*_ I thought, rolling my eyes. He turned towards me and glared. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't said that out loud, had I?

**Wayne**

I glared at the blond girl sitting a desk behind me. How dare she? The weird thing was she looked shocked in response to my glare. After all, she had said that out loud. Rude. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a gray zipped-up jacket, brown shirt peeking out from underneath, and dark blue jeans. I tried to predict what was under that jacket. Was she one of the anorexic people? Or just overweight, which would be rare in this high school packed with 5 gymnasiums? I shoved the thought aside and tried my hardest to not concentrate on the teacher who lecturing on how our grades would determine what college we get into. I sighed and settled on keeping one eye closed and one eye open to somewhat look like I was paying attention. _*Wow, look he's not even paying half attention. Typical.*_ I swirled around at the blond girl behind me. I scoffed at her rudeness of insulting me out loud, turning back to the front of the room.

**Jasmine**

What the hell is that guy's problem? He keeps turning around and glaring like I'm making fun of him. Which I am. But not out loud, right? Unless I can't hear my own voice, then no. It's really freaky. He turns back to the front of the room and I continue rolling my eyes. Just then, the bell rings. I bolt out of my seat and rush towards the door. Alex was somehow waiting in the hallway for me, "Hey, Jazz. Whoa, slow down. What's wrong?" I stopped to catch my breath, glancing behind my shoulder. The new guy was trudging down the hall, doing his "smooth talk" to Lauren. _*Arrogant jerk.*_ I thought. He suddenly whirled around and glared at me with dark, black eyes. My heart stopped beating for a second then restarted at a slower pace. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Hello? Earth to Jasmine." Alex waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance. "What?" I proceeded to go my second class which was Gym. Damn it. "What's wrong with you, Jazz?" "Nothing. Why are you following me, Alex?" "I'm in your Gym class…" I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid and continued to the section of the school taken up by the 5 huge gyms.

**Alex**

I strode alongside Jasmine, struggling to keep up, "Damn, Jazz. You've gotten faster." She ignored my joke and increased her pace. I sighed and dropped back, deciding to skip gym class anyway.

A few hours later, Jasmine approached me in the cafeteria during lunch hour. Her eyes flickered around the room and spotted someone. She nudged me with her elbow and gazed at the cafeteria entrance, "Who's that?" I looked at where she was directing and saw the new guy, Wayne. I chuckled, "That's Wayne Goldsmith. Not very nice." Jasmine looked on in disgust as Wayne walked over to us, "Hello, Alex and….I never really caught your name…" "It's Jasmine." she said, coldly.

**Wayne**

I glared at Jasmine and tried to control my anger. Cool it. I stiffened and remembered something I had heard from Alex a few hours ago. You can't control everyone. I sighed and returned Jasmine's cold introduction except in a silky tone, "Wayne Goldsmith." She seemed to shiver at something I said and walked away without a backwards glance. Before she got out of earshot, I heard her voice, _*He's just like steel.*_ I turned to Alex, "What's wrong with her?" "I don't think she likes your….type very much." I frowned, "Seriously? Wait, before, she….mentioned that I was 'just like steel'. What, does she think I'm cold?" Alex shook his head, "Steel. Her ex-boyfriend. Dumped her a month ago for some other blonde girl. Half a month later, they zip away to Florida for no reason. Steel's the….jerk type. He hurt her real bad." I blinked and put on my best sympathetic face. _*Nice time to swoop in. The vulnerable phase.*_ I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lara-Van** – Why, thanks! This is my first fic but my work is widely known on other sites. And to answer your two questions, yes, Jasmine is an Empath. But that's pretty obvious to people who watch Super-natural stuff. And yes, I know Wayne is suspicious. It's meant to be that way. Every story needs the jerk that kicks people around and is all "perfect". It adds to drama. And everyone knows that drama is good. *smiles*

Don't own Heroes. Own the Reiders and all other characters mentioned in the fic.

Also, there probably won't be any timeline mistakes 'cause this is set in 2001.

I still have no reason as to why I make the little "cast" thing at the beginning. O_O

Oh, yeah, sorry for the short chapter. And slow update. Busy me.

_**Guest Starring**_

_Sean Faris as "Edward Reider"_

_William Moseley as "Eran Reider"_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Jasmine**

End of the school day is the _only _thing I look forward to. Not that I'm a bad student, not caring about school. It's just the thought and arrival of Wayne makes my stomach flip so many times I might be able to get gold medal in Internal Stomach-Flipping Gymnastics. If that were ever invented. And I meant stomach-flipping in a bad way. Not in the way that I'd go head over heels for him. That's just…gross. God, now I sound like a cheerleader. See? I'm insane at 17. You're just nodding your head right now, aren't you? Don't understand a word I'm saying. Come on, it's not like I speak French! Whatever.

I sat on the steps in front of the school, waiting for Alex to come out of his after-school soccer practice. It's ironic. Our soccer is his football, considering Alex is half-British. Yeah. I can't remember how many times I had to correct him on his term. Oh, well. I felt a presence behind me and turned around to see Wayne. Son of a….female dog. Just my downright bad luck. Ugh, I hate this school.

"What, no hello for me?" Wayne asked, being his obnoxious little self. I rolled my eyes. Oh, look. That one was silver, buddy. "Why would I say hello to you of all people?" He shrugged and sat down beside me, causing me to scoot half a foot away from him. He seemed to not notice this or care, for that matter, "Jasmine, I'm pretty sure we got off on the wrong foot." A gold medal eye-roller was my response. That and a loud sigh of annoyance. "Sure, we did, Wayne. And you aren't an arrogant jerk." I replied sarcastically. That ticked him off good. "God, I can't even talk to you?! *****!"

I grinned. Score 1 for me.

**Alex**

Walking from the football…ermm…._soccer_ field, I spied Jasmine arguing to Wayne. Wayne stomped off angrily after calling Jasmine the equivalent of a female dog. _*How polite.* _I thought dryly.

"Jasmine!" She turned around at the sound of my voice and grinned, obviously not fazed by Wayne's insult. "Hey, McCollet. How was soccer practice?" "Usual. Humid. Boring. Messy. And sometimes painful." She chuckled and stood up, brushing off her jeans, "You got any plans for tomorrow, Alex?" "Considering tomorrow is a school day, yes. Go to school, obviously." She laughed, "It's my birthday tomorrow, Einstein." I blinked and shook my head, "Um…shoot. I forgot that, didn't I. ?" She nodded, chuckling. I mentally groaned as I remembered what the soccer coach had said. The coach brought me back from last year's soccer team instead of replacing me with some new kid. Which meant I had more practice and/or experience for _tomorrow's game_. Damn it. I smiled at Jasmine, "Like I'm going to be late." "You were late last year." "My car wouldn't start!" "Sure, it wouldn't." she replied, sarcastically grinning.

**Jasmine**

Alex had left, after driving me to my house. How generous of him. I walked inside and was immediately tackled over by my younger brother, Eran. "Eran, what the hell?! Is this your way of saying hello?" I received a laugh in return. I pushed up and rolled Eran off of me, ruffling his blond hair. I stood up, using the wall to help myself up. I saw a flash of blackish-brown hair out of the corner of my eye and flinched, putting my hands in front of my face to avoid being tackled again. My older brother, Edward, grinned and pulled my hands down, "I'm not going to tackle you, Jazz. If I did, you'd be crushed. Literally." I scowled then looked over at Eran, "You didn't tell me Edward was back from college." Eran smiled, "You should have noticed your window was open this morning." My mind flashed back. Oh, right.

I had been too grumpy to remember that even though I thought Edward had opened my blinds, he was supposed to be at college in some other part of New Jersey. I glared at Edward, "You cost me my sleep." He laughed, "You would have been late or school and we wouldn't want that, would we?" I rolled my eyes at him. His face contorted into a cross between a puppy's cute face and a human smile, "Ah, the famous Reider eye-roll." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly hug. A hug I hadn't felt for two years. And you know what? It felt like the moment wouldn't end. BUT of course, it did.

That pretty much ruined the Disney happy ending you had in your mind, didn't it? Haha.


	3. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**!!!!!!**_

I am SO sorry that this story got..nowhere actually. xD

I mean, it's pretty much…think Twilight. Without the vampires.

So, yeah…once my mind grasped a hold of the word Twilight, I couldn't get another idea for this story. xD

SORRY.


End file.
